


Charles Xavier X Reader – Nurse Xavier

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You come down with the flu and Charles takes care you, you get better by his comfort and caring?





	Charles Xavier X Reader – Nurse Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> One of my really early fics so not one of my best, but here it is anyway.

“(Y/N), are you quite all right in there?” Charles’ muffled voice called through the bedroom door.

“I’m fine-” you were cut off by a chronic bout of coughing.

“That’s it, I’m coming in,” Charles entered the room, finding you tucked in bed.

He glanced at you, taking in your pallid completion; he placed a hand on your forehead, using the other to push you down when you protested, “My word (Y/N), you’re burning up; that settles it, I’m taking care of you today.”

“You have lessons today.”

“Hank can take them, today I am completely devoted to caring for you, now is there anything you need?”

“Other than your handsome self?”

Charles smiled lightly, “You’re either not as ill as I thought or you’re delirious, either way you’re stuck with me today; wait here for a moment, I’ll grab some supplies.”

“Supplies? This an illness or a mission?”

“With you involved? I can say without a doubt it’s a mission. Rest for now, I’ll be back soon, and don’t forget to take off that quilt, I don’t care if you feel cold, you’re burning up,” he kissed your forehead lightly, rushing out the room as fast as he could.

You grumbled, removing the quilt in a disgruntled manner; you hated it when other people were right, it meant that you had to be wrong.

* * *

You were shocked awake when a freezing cloth was placed on your head, Charles smiled apologetically, “Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re walking,” you croaked.

“I took my medication today; you need a healer not a mind reader.”

“Hmm, healer, healer, nope, I don’t think we have any healing mutants in stock.”

“Looks like I’ll simply have to do.”

“Nurse Xavier, I like the sound of that.”

“Yes well, I expect to be paid back in full when you’re better.”

“You got it babe, so what’s first on your list of medical marvels?”

“The most important thing of all, soup.”

Charles turned around, pulling a tray of soup from behind him, you pushed yourself up, removing the cloth as you did so; he placed the tray on your lap, sitting on the edge of your bed to make sure you at least attempted to eat something.

“How is it?” he almost demanded.

“It’s okay, not as tasty as you though,” you winked weakly.

You were full by the time you had eaten merely a quarter of the bowl, Charles took the tray away and placed it by the window.

“And now for the best part of being ill,” Charles strolled over, holding a video up.

“Ah yes, lazing around with a movie,” you mused.

“A movie? No the movie is for me so I don’t get bored, you get to snuggle into me for two hours, what could be better than that?”

“Oh of course, how could I miss that? So uh, what film have you picked for yourself?”

“Some Like It Hot,” he placed the tape in, knowing full well that it was one of your preferred films.

“Alrighty then, you get that tight ass over here and snuggle in.”

Charles raised an eyebrow at your choice of words, “It’s the fever talking,” you excused.

“God I hope not,” he laughed.

He lay on the bed, draping his arm comfortably around you, you rested your head on his chest, loving the way your body moulded perfectly into his; the two of you remained in place for the duration of the film. Charles spent most of the film watching you, adoring the moments when you would laugh brightly, even though it was often cut off by a bout of wheezy coughs.

* * *

Charles entered your room, ready to care for you for the third day in a row, he was surprised to find you up and about; you walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Morning babe,” you grinned.

“You’re feeling better?” he asked almost in awe.

“That I am, no skiving for you today professor.”

“Well there go my plans,” he pouted.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” you purred.

“Oh really?”

“I can think of a few… surprises for tonight.”

“I like the sound of that,” he hooked your waist, pulling you in close.

“The sound of it’s good but living it is even better, tonight I get to be your nurse,” you kissed his jaw, leaving him to gasp. You pulled away mischievously, “That was just a taster, like I said you have lessons.”

You skipped away, leaving Charles alone in the room, he stared at the empty doorway, looking forward to the days’ end when the two of you could be together again.


End file.
